fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Unaired pilot
The pilot for Full House was never aired, although it is included on the Season 1 DVD as a bonus feature (without subtitle or caption feature). The plot of the pilot is essentially the same as the premiere episode, "Our Very First Show". Notable differences The main difference: The role of Danny Tanner in the pilot is played by John Posey, due to Bob Saget being under contract as a host on CBS' . Saget was the producers' original choice but he was not available to do the pilot. Others: *Dave Coulier was credited as David Coulier (and Joey is seen laying out in the sun) *Richard Correll was the producer *The executive producer credits in the opening (with Franklin's in the dinner scene, and Miller and Boyett's in the zoom-out of the house and in alphabetical order, and no creator credit) *The episode credits are in a different font and center-aligned (with no producer credits) *D.J. tries bribing Claire into staying (see Quotes), and Claire questions her son about considering Jesse and Joey as "help" and D.J. suggests he listen to her *Danny quizzes the girls on how things are going to work out without their grandma (see Quotes) *D.J. addresses Danny when asking about having to share her room with Stephanie, which she doesn't do in the actual episode (see Quotes) *Jesse's motorcycle helmet is yellow instead of black *After Joey makes his arrival, he drops his dirty laundry on the floor by himself (as opposed to giving it to Danny; see Quotes); Danny then tells him the alcove's more than just large, it's "rent-free" *As Jesse moves into Stephanie's old room, Danny mentions to Jesse how tight his work schedule is, and tells Jesse about how him taking care of the girls while Danny's out doing sports is great; Jesse tells him they could use a nanny, but he and Joey are the "nannies" while Danny's gone (see Quotes) *As Danny gives Stephanie her piggy-back ride and tells the guys about Michelle's feeding schedule, he ensures they can handle it *When everyone notices D.J.'s missing, Danny lectures Jesse and Joey about how she could have moved all her belongings out all by herself, and both mention the diaper changing and moving into their new rooms *When Stephanie says that she will go find D.J. herself, Danny walks back in and Stephanie steps back more than in the series; plus, there's no rug in the middle of the roomDanny: John Posey vs. Bob Saget *Vanessa asks Jesse about the pink bunnies in his room (see Quotes) *When the guys reach the garage and find D.J., Joey mentions that "this is much nicer than the large alcove" *Logos for Jeff Franklin Productions and Miller-Boyett Productions in white (the former has "Productions" in a different font) *Michelle waving goodbye in front of the camera prior to the Lorimar-Telepictures logo *The closing theme song is also vocal, like the opening, which has the show's title all on one line Quotes is about to leave. D.J.: Twenty-five dollars cash if you'll stay! the money in hand Danny: Where'd you get $25? D.J.: From my room. Danny: sternly D.J.... D.J.: Or was it your room? Well, the money came from a room. ---- Claire leaves and the girls are looking sad... Danny: Okay, quiz time. How are things gonna work out? Stephanie: Super great! Danny: Ding-ding-ding! Okay, D.J. to tie. D.J., who is still sullen How are things gonna work out? Stephanie: no answer, she makes a buzzer sound. Time's up. What do I win? D.J.: Dad, do I have to share my room with her? ---- Joey: making his arrival and dropping his dirty laundry on the living room floor (see above) Whew! Talk about a charmed life! I'm down to my last clean outfit on the exact same day I move in, there's a washing machine. everyone else steps back from the pile and Stephanie holds her nose. ---- Jesse moves into his new room... Danny: You know, Jesse, having you and Joey moving in means so much to me. Channel 5's got me doing the sports at 12:00, 5:00, and 10:00; so just knowing that having someone who cares about the girls... ... Jesse: the hug... I was just thinking: get a nanny. Danny: No! Jesse, look, I don't want any strangers in the house. The girls have been through enough changes. ---- guys are in Michelle's room, figuring out what to do with the crying Michelle... Jesse: Joey What are you looking for, a little red 'mess' light? Get in there! Be a man! ---- [Danny lectures his new helpers about how his oldest daughter could've moved all her stuff out by herself.] Danny: Didn't you notice a very small person moving everything she owns out of the house? You were here, weren't you? Joey: Well, we were dealing with the baby and I'' was busy moving into the ''large alcove. Jesse: And I'' was busy moving into "bunnyland" (a.k.a. Stephanie's old room). ---- the guys come out of the girls' room and head down to find D.J., Vanessa comes out of Jesse's room. '''Vanessa': Jesse Do you know you have pink bunnies on your wall? Jesse: Yes, I know. I'm also a Mousketeer. Vanessa: I like that in a man. Jesse: smiles Great! 'Cause today is Anything Can Happen Day. kiss. Danny: him on the back of the shoulder Jesse. Your niece. response – so he taps Joey once to tell him to grab Jesse's other arm. Your niece they pull him away. Jesse: Vanessa See ya real soon! Why? Because we like you! (part of the words from the ending theme of ) References Category:Episodes Category:Crying